Of Crazy Gods And Crazy Students of McKinley High
by Demigod1315
Summary: Artemis and Apollo were sent to McKinley High for a punishment. Finn falls for Artemis, will he leave Rachel for her? And will Apollo win Quinn's heart? And will they discover the twins' true identity? Set after Season 1. Glee characters a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1: William McKinley High

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology or Glee**

**Chapter 1: William McKinley High**

**Mt. Olympus**

**Winter solstice meeting**

Artemis looked up at her father. Apollo did too, with his bruised eye twitching violently.

Zeus sighed. "You came in here and immediately fought like kindergartners. Tell me what happened."

Hera muttered, "Surprising you said 'fought like kindergartners'. You and Poseidon were like that every single day."

"Dear wife, I and my brother _do not_ argue like kindergartners. Our arguments are about serious issues."

"Like you being 'Momma's favorite'?"

"Yes. That is serious." He turned back to the twins.

Artemis said, "Apollo made one of my huntresses pregnant for the 16th time in a row this week. This is clearly unacceptable."

"Aw c'mon! It's the first time!" Apollo griped.

The goddess of hunting glared at him, her face cherry red. "_First time_? It has been already 5672 years, 8 months, 2 weeks, and 5 five days already!"

Apollo's golden eyes lit up."Mm. I feel a haiku's coming up."

"No, no! No more of your stupid haikus!" Artemis protested.

Apollo ignored her. He cleared his throat and recited:

"_History's gone by_

_This is now the present day_

_Go for the future."_

He grinned. None of the gods applauded. He was obviously thinking, _My poem is just too great for them._

"Father," Artemis began, "He-"

She was cut off by Ares' cheer, "YEAH, BABY! ONE O'CLOCK! MEETING'S OOH-VAARR!" And with that the other gods disappeared.

"They wasted our time!" Hera pointed a horrible finger at the twins. "Punish them, Zeus!"

The King of the Gods scratched his beard thoughtfully. "Well, maybe I _should _punish them. 1 year in the mortal world-"

"Mortal world? Artemis spend her time in the mortal world kicking guys' asses."

"-as high school students."

"What?" Artemis blurted, "No, please, no." She did the silver puppy eyes.

Zeus' expression softened. "1 semester, I think. Or you don't have to-"

"Farewell, children of Leto," Hera interrupted, she snapped her fingers, and she and Zeus disappeared.

xxx

**In front of the Empire State Building**

**January**

Artemis tapped her foot impatiently. Apollo, that fool! If he hadn't made Cheryl pregnant, none of this would've happened. And now, she's right here, waiting for him in the cold.

A bright flash of golden light. Artemis averted her eyes, until a cheerful voice called to her, "Hey, sis!"

"Don't call me _sis_!" she snapped. "Now, do you know which high school we're going to?"

"Sure. I see all, know all." He paused. "Erm…"

She sighed. "You are such an idiot."

"Got it! William McKinley High, Lima, Ohio." He licked his lips hungrily. "Hot gals there."

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"If you roll your eyes too much, they'll fall out," Apollo said. "Now, get in the car."

xxx

**William McKinley High, Lima, Ohio**

Will Schuester walked down the hallway, whistling a happy tune. Figgins told him to see the new 10th grade students.

He stopped when he saw a blonde boy and an nut-brown-haired girl walking and arguing. When they got closer, Schuester could make out what they were saying.

"-That time it was you," said the girl.

"Oh, really?"

She rolled her eyes. She had – if Schuester wasn't imagining it – silver eyes. Her brother's bright amber, reminded him of the sun.

"Of course! You're the one who sang "Under the Sea"in Poseidon's realm."

"You shouldn't blame me, we _were _under the sea!"

Schuester stepped forward, smiling. "Hello, the new students. Welcome to William McKinley High. My name's Will Schuester, Spanish teacher." He offered his hand.

The boy shook it first. "Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Andrew Archer, this is my li'l sis, Diana."

Diana snorted. "Li'l sis? Well – what does they say nowadays? FYI, I'm 10 seconds older."

"You can't be sure. You were only a…" He paused. "A baby."

"I am sure, I helped Mother deliver you!"

"Excuse me," Will interrupted, "I think you should go to the gymnasium now, for morning assembly."

"Oh, right. See you, Mr. Schuester," Diana said, she dragged her brother down the hallway.

"You can call me 'Mr. Schue'."

"Mr. Schuester is fine for me."

"Oh, wait," Schuester called, "I'm the director of the music club , glee. If you're interested to join, meet me during your free time."

"A music club? Sure!" Andrew shouted happily. Schuester couldn't help smiling. This boy obviously had a passion for music.


	2. Chapter 2: new KidsGods

**Chapter 2: New Kids/Gods**

Finn sat beside his girlfriend, Rachel. "Hi," she said

"Hey." He kissed her forehead. He and Rachel were in a relationship after he told her that he loved her.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Principal Figgins tapped the mike.

As Figgins spoke, Rachel whispered to him, "A couple of new kids this year."

"New Kids?" Finn asked, "Which?"

"The two over there." She pointed at a blonde boy, handsome enough for Kurt to forget about him completely, sitting beside an auburn-haired girl. Whoa, she was _beautiful_. Finn found himself staring at her.

After the assembly, Finn had Spanish with Mr. Schue. He walked down the hallway, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the new girl.

Puck popped out of nowhere and approached her, a broad grin on his face. "Hey," he said to her, "The name's Puck."

She looked at him coldly. "Puck? Isn't that the circular thing they hit around in hockey?" and with that, she left.

Despite hating his guts for making his girlfriend pregnant, Finn felt kind of sorry for Puck.

Finn figured that she was heading for Spanish class. He trotted t catch up with her.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Finn Hudson."

"Diana Archer," she replied, but there wasn't any friendliness in her tone.

"So, you've met Puck."

"Yes. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Ex," he corrected. "He made my ex-girlfriend pregnant."

She made a disgusted face. "Hmph. That is clearly disgusting."

"Ditto. Hey, is that your brother?" He motion to a blonde guy walking with his arms around two cheerleaders.

"No," she replied.

"Hey, sis!" The guy waved at their direction. The girls giggled.

Diana began to trot for Mr. Schue's class.

xxx

When the other students had taken their seat, Mr. Schuester stood to introduce Diana and Andrew.

"Class, meet Diana and Andrew Archer. They're transfer students from Greece. Be nice to them. So, you speak Spanish?"

"Yeah," Andrew replied. "I spoke loads of languages. Latin, Italian, Icelandic, German, English, of course, Chinese, Arab, French, Russian (do you know that some Russian letters were actually Greek?), Hindi, et cetera. I can also write in glyphs." He scribbled ANDRW ARCHR in Egyptian hieroglyphics on the board. "Also-"

"Okay, okay!" Mr. Schuester laughed, while the kids gaped at Andrew. Diana nudged him. "You are such a show-off."

"You can take your seats," Schuester told them.

"Yes, Mr. Schuester," Diana said.

"Call me Mr. Schue."

"Er … Okay, I guess." Men are strange, she thought as she took her seat in the back row. _Why would anyone want to be called 'Mr. Shoe'?_

**Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Glee Club

**Thx to sparebutton & ktsm10 & TicTacToe21 & n2aabmmummy **

**Maybe I should do this one – Disclaimer: I do not own the songs mentioned here.**

**Chapter 3: Glee Club**

"Hey." Andrew caught up with his sister, trotting to the cafeteria.

"What, Apollo?"

"Andrew."

"Right. Whatever."

"I'm thinking of joining the club Mr. Schue mentioned after school. You wanna join?"

"No. I don't perform, brother."

"Hey, you can sing real well. Performing is nothing. You're just gonna sing in front of people."

"That's really helpful," she said sarcastically. "No."

Andrew shrugged. Although they're twins, they were completely different. Sun and moon.

xxx

In the cafeteria, Diana walked to the back of the long queue. She heard a startled cry from her right, then a _whoosh_. Without looking, she ducked.

Someone's lunch sailed over her head, and hit the face of the girl who was standing beside her.

"Oh, Rachel! I'm sorry! I tripped!" cried the boy.

Diana stood as the stew slid from the girl's face, her mouth an O of shock.

"I deeply apologize. I should not have ducked. Are you alright?" she asked the Rachel girl.

"I-I think I've got chicken in my nose."

"Come." She shot the boy a death glare, then led the girl with chicken meat in her nose to the bathroom.

Diana was not aware of Sue Sylvester's eyes trained on her.

Meanwhile, Andrew stared at the glob of brown-colored 'chicken stew'. Is this edible? He thought asking someone would make him get weird looks.

A blonde girl passed his table, and Andrew found himself staring at her.

The girl was definitely hot. He stood up, and dashed in front of her.

"Hey," he smiled. "Why don't you sit with me, babe?"

"Oh, hi, you must be the new kid," she said, blushing.

"Yeah, I'm Andrew Archer."

"Q-Quinn Fabray."

"Ah. What a beautiful name. Just like its bearer."

Her face reddened like crazy. Girls called her name from somewhere. "Oh, sorry, I gotta go. Girls-only table."

"Ah, okay." He watched her as she walked to the table.

**Hallway**

'Thanks for getting the chicken out of my nose," Rachel told the new girl.

"Don't mention it." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"Diana Archer."

"You're from Greece?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you don't have a Greek name?"

"Uh … My father is an American."

"Oh. How is the music there?"

"Hm … I don't really listen to music. My brother knows all about it."

"Is he going to join glee club?" she asked enthusiastically.

"The music club? I'm sure."

"How about you?"

"No. I can't perform."

"But glee club can help you on that."

"Sorry, but it isn't what I do."

"Oh, too bad, then. Hey, you know about the incoming Chastity Ball?"

Diana stared at her. "Chastity Ball?"

"Yes. You're a virgin, right? You might want to go. Oh, and you need a partner."

Her face fell. "A boy?"

"Yes. It's a dance."

The new girl muttered something in Greek. It sounded like a swear word to Rachel.

"Oh, hey, you want to sit with me?"

Why not?" They walked to the cafeteria together.

**Sue Sylvester's office**

**After lunch**

_Dear journal, _Sue wrote, _I couldn't believe my perfect eyes today. Some new girl I saw in the cafeteria DODGED _–Sue underlined the word (or scratched the paper underneath the word) – _a flying lunch! Her movements were AMAZING. _

_Its EPIC you know, journal. She has an athletic body, perfect for a cheerleader. I plan to get her in the Cheerios. Surely, she wouldn't decline the offer. Being a cheerleader is the best thing that ever happened in your life, especially with Sue Sylvester coaching you._

_Am I right, journal? Of course I am._

**McKinley High auditorium**

**After school**

Andrew Archer flashed a grin at Will Schuester, then turned to the pianist, as if saying "Hit it."

The pianist started playing. Andrew took a deep breath, and sang in a great voice,

"_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my _

_Left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you_

_Blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every _

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I had decided_

_Who's one of my kind."_

A short pause. Andrew took another deep breath.

"_Hey, soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one-track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out of my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you_

_Like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always wanna gonna blow your mind_

_Hey, soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister _

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss _

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight."_

He exhaled, then inhaled. This time, the tempo's faster. He was starting to _really _enjoy this.

"_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me."_

The pianist played softer.

"_Hey, soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know."_

The pianist slid his hand across the keyboard.

"_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss _

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight," _Andrew sang as the pianist pressed multiple keys to close the song.

He turned to Mr. Schue. There was an impressed smile on his soft face. "Right. You're in."

**That was Hey, Soul Sister by Train. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Truth

**Once again, thanks to ktsm10. **

**I am currently working on a bigger project, on Greek mythology (my all-time favorite topic) so maybe updates could be late. Apologies! Check my profile for statuses, there's a chance I might say something about the story's updates.**

**You know, in here, characters sing songs and I describe the choreography a bit and the lyrics (since Glee is about music as well). You might get a little bored on that.**

**Here's my advice: play the music mentioned while during a singing scene. Then, imagine the character sing it in his voice and dancing/the background. That works for me, try it, dear reader. **

**Chapter 4: Hidden Truth**

Tina was trotting to the music room. "Here Comes The Sun"by George Harrison playing in her head, though she never really liked the song.

She found herself staring at Mike Chang, who was fooling around with his jock buddies. **(AN: If you are about to complain about this right now, stop right there. There had been news from the Glee casts that Tina would be falling for Mike Chang. Don't like it? Don't whine to me. I don't own Glee, anyway.) **

Apparently, he caught her eye, and smiled at her. She blushed at looked away immediately.

Matt pushed the door open. Inside, the remaining glee kids were singing a U2 song.

Tina greeted them and took her seat. A moment later, Mr. Schue came in, followed by the "mysterious" Brad the Pianist.

"Okay guys," he said. "Guess what's today's news?"

"Don't tell me we're gonna do a Justin Bieber number," Rachel said, a hint of disgust in her voice. The other kids (with the exception of Kurt) murmured their agreement.

"Nope." The kids sighed in relief. "We have a new member."

"Is it Justin Bieber?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"No, but it's … Andrew Archer!" A seriously good-looking blonde kid came in. He had a smile that could illuminate the whole world. He waved at Quinn, who made a startled noise of joy. Puck lifted an eyebrow at her.

"So … um, you can sing?" Finn asked.

Andrew threw his blond head back and laughed. "Of course I can sing!" he exclaimed, as if it was a very ridiculous question, like asking a mathematician _do you know what is one plus one?_

"Really?" Kurt asked.

This time, Mr. Schue answered, "Yeah. Show 'em what you've got, Andrew."

Andrew's grin widened. "Show 'em what I've_ got?_"

Tina never knew the club would just sit there and watch Andrew Archer sing and dance.

xxx

Diana pushed the apartment door for room number 123 open. "Cleanliness, check. Scent, check," Andrew said, carrying in his brand-new laptop.

"Tell me what the device is for again," Diana said.

"To get a _MySpace_, _Twitter_, and _Facebook _account. Everyone in school has that. And to see that video girls can't see for 8 seconds but guys can."

Diana wondered what made the boys be able to do that, perhaps an extra gene to make them stupider.

Andrew sat behind the dining table while Diana sat formally on the couch. She took out her homework and began to do it. Within 30 seconds, she was done.

"You know, the slushees at McKinley are pretty good," Andrew said, pulling up a conversation.

"I never tried it. So, how is glee club?"

"Weird. It's got a coupla cheerleaders, 3 jocks, a cripple in wheels, a stuttering female punk rocker, a fame-crazy Jew chick, a used-to-be-pregnant ex-cheerleader, a racist diva, and a soprano male gay."

"I suppose I made the right choice of not joining the club," she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew demanded. "If you sing in front of them, they'll definitely gape. Well, not as much as when I do it, of course. But, you get what I mean. You always sing along with me and the Muses back then."

She did not answer.

"Hey, what's with the silence?" Andrew flicked his hand and a guitar appeared out of thin air. Outside, thunder boomed, but he ignored it. He strummed the guitar, then played an intro of a song.

Diana groaned. "Apollo … no…"

He began to sing,

"_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_I wanna be on the cover on Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh, every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights_

_Yeah_

_A different city every night_

_Oh, I swear_

_The world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire."_

He put the guitar down. As if the music had played, he stood and spun in perfect circles, keeping a straight face and posture while passing his twin. He sang in a rapper's voice,

"_Yeah_

_I would have a show like Oprah_

_I would be the host of,_

_Everyday Christmas give Andrew a wish list_

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch of babies_

_That never had shit,_

_Give away a few Mercedes_

_Like 'here lady have this'_

_And last but not least _

_Grant somebody their last wish."_

Diana couldn't help smiling.

"_It's been a couple of months _

_That I've been single_

_So you can call me_

_Andrew Claus minus the ho-ho."_

-He made a laughing noise-

"_Get it?_

_I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

_And damn sure do a lot _

_More than FEMA did_

_Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid_

_Everywhere I go I'mma _

_Have my own theme music."_

He glanced at his sister, golden eyes challenging her.

_Damn you, brother, _she thought.

**Apartment hallway**

Will Schuester walked down the hallway of his apartment to get a drink from a vending machine. He desperately needed a can of beer after all that stress of thinking how the two new kids got an A+ in his and other teacher's quizzes.

When he passed room number 123, he heard it.

There was a familiar voice rapping. Andrew Archer.

Schuester never thought they'd live here. He leaned to the door, listening.

Andrew stopped. Next came a girl's voice – which was just as magnificent as Andrew's – sang,

"_Oh every time I close my eyes."_

"_What'd you see, what'd you see, what?"_

"_I see my name in shining lights."_

"_Uh-huh, what else?"_

"_A different city every night_

_Oh, I swear_

_The world better prepare."_

"_For what?"_

"_For when I'm a billionaire."_

He knew the girl's voice.

Diana Archer, Andrew's twin sister.

He smiled. Will New Directions get another new member tomorrow?

**William McKinley High**

**The next day**

Finn caught up with Andrew, who was walking towards his locker. He was wearing shades, although it was winter.

"Hey, Andrew," he said. "Sweet performance yesterday."

The Greek boy smiled. "Thanks, Finn. I added you as friend in _Facebook _and _MySpace, _didn't I?"

"Yeah, I accepted the request. You followed me on _Twitter, _too. Followed you back. Anyways, why is your name on _Twitter _'ShiningApollo?'"

"Ah…" He seemed to be finding an answer for that, but kept a straight face. "Well, Phoebus Apollo is the Greek god of music."

"Wouldn't it anger him or something?" Finn had just watched _Troy _and _Clash of the Titans _the previous day. Saying that made some kids around them give him weird looks.

Andrew laughed. "Of course not!"

The quarterback was bout to ask why, but stopped at the sight of the hallway.

"Hey, Diana," a boy said. "Will you go out with me?"

The new girl was calmly walking. She didn't even spare him a glance when she answered, "No. Period."

"Hey, Diana," a jock called. "You are going to be my girlfriend."

"Over my dead body."

Jacob Bin Israel popped out of nowhere and walked alongside her. "Uh, Diana? You wanna go out with me? At _Breadstix_? Seven?"

Diana let out a small laugh. Jacob did, too. She immediately stopped, her expression grave. "Not in an eternity, Jacob." And she left.

Andrew sighed as he patted Finn's back. "That's my sis, for you."

He turned to a blond girl walking the opposite direction. Quinn Fabray. "Hey, Queen of Beauty!" he called to her with a broad grin, and walked away.

Finn blinked. Why is he thinking of asking Diana Archer out? He already had Rachel. He loved her, of course. He wouldn't ask for more, would he?

**Emma Pillsbury's office**

**Some time later**

"I heard her voice yesterday. It was a_maz_ing," Schuester told Emma.

"So, you want her in glee club?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she want to."

"Well…" Emma studied him. "You think you can win the regionnals with her in?'

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, you got Finn in with planting Chronic Lady in his locker and acting like you were giving him advice." She frowned, still not liking the idea.

"Finn didn't want to let his mom down, right? That's why he joined. Go form a plan, Will."

"The problem is, I have some, but I don't they'll work. I wanted to use the same method as how I made Finn join, but I think she's too smart to let anyone open her locker."

"I heard she put an impossible combination."

"Yeah, I know. "

"Then you have to find out more about her."

"She lives in the same apartment as I do. I know her room number."

Emma's already-wide eyes widened until Schuester thought they were going to pop out. "You're going to _spy _on a high school girl, Will?"

"No, no! That's not what I mean!" he said hastily. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna find out more about her, but I'm not gonna spy on her, of course."

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Diana Archer was a complicated girl, unlike all the girls in this high. It might be impossible to know her.

Will Schuester knew he had to do things, things that could even make him get fired.

**The song for this chapter was "Billionaire" by Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars. I had to cut it short 'cos it's gonna waste time.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Peace out, folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thx to lugiangirl06, ktsm10, and TicTacToe21 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 5: A Little More Than Complications**

It took Quinn a moment to realize that she was staring at Andrew Archer.

Well, he was real cute. She had been hanging out with him since yesterday. He was talking to some Cheerio, who was giggling like crazy.

He seemed to be those playboys, like Puck. He was so different from his sister, despite being twins. What was her name? Diana "The Rejecter" Archer. Second day of school she got a nickname already. Gosh.

Andrew whispered something to the cheerleader. She gasped in joy, and shouted, "YES! ABSO_LUTE_LY!"

It didn't take the "genius" in Quinn to figure out that he asked the girl to go out with him. Not that if she minded. It's not like they're in a relationship. They're just simply friends.

xxx

A boy about 15 or 16 wearing a white tracksuit and a yellow cap with wings embroidered on its sides ran through the crowd, narrowly avoiding crashing into the students and teachers.

"Hey, you! No running in the hallway!" a teacher yelled. The boy ignored him. He wasn't a student, after all.

_Thereee she is, _he thought as he ran into an athletic girl shutting her locker.

He put a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around. "Hermes?"

"Heey, Arty!" He grinned at his older half-sister. **(AN: Hermes is the god of travelers, medicine, messengers, etc. He was the messenger of the gods, uses his winged sandals and hat/pith helmet and caduceus while doing that.) **

"Ssh! I'm under the name Diana here!" she hissed.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know. Where's Shine Guy?"

Meanwhile, cheerleader practically skipped pass them, a blonde following closely behind.

"BROTHER!" Apollo (Andrew) shouted.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Artemis hissed angrily as the people around gave them looks.

"Sorry," they muttered in unison. When they realized that, they began to laugh, which drew more looks.

From Artemis' expression, Hermes knew she must've been thinking, _Ugh, boys._

"Hey, anyway," he said, "I'm here to deliver you a message from Father Zeus."

"_Please _tell me I could shoot several of the boys here with my arrows." Guess who said that.

"Umm, it's not about that." Guess who groaned loudly.

"So, what's the message?" Apollo asked.

"Ah, wait a sec." He took out his caduceus - a winged rod entwined with two golden snakes – and waved it in front of them. Since it was impossible to produce an image of Zeus in the mortal-filled place, the King of the Gods wrote a letter instead.

A golden envelope popped out of nowhere and ought to drop into Apollo's hand, but Artemis snatched it.

Apollo wailed in protest, but she ignored him. A routine they did for thousands of years.

"Hey, anyway, I gotta go. Fun Uncle Hades needs me in his Wonderland. Goodbye." The twins bade their farewell, and Hermes sped off.

xxx

Diana (who was called Artemis by Hermes) ripped the envelope open. She took out the letter and read it

_Dear Artemis and Apollo,_

_We were very disappointed to sense your disobedience. You are not allowed to use your immortal powers on mortals, have we not told you that?_

_Due of this deed, you shall stay in McKinley high for two semesters, which meant one year. Another wrong deed meant another semester._

_So, make sure we do not catch you doing anything wrong._

_Love,_

_Zeus and Hera_

She read it again. And again. It still does not make sense to her.

"What is it?" Andrew asked, taking the letter. He read it. "Oh. We're gonna be here for a whole year, then."

"I won't be able to hunt," she muttered sulkily. "Oh, whatever did I do wrong? What I only did is push those two jocks, Korafsky and Azimio - I think that's their names – into a locker. They tried to harass me."

"Hey, umm … sis?" Andrew looked uncomfortable. "I think the letter meant _me._"

Diana whirled around. "_What?_" she demanded angrily, fury burning in her eyes.

"Erm…" He shuffled about. "Well, this girl rejected me, so I … um…"

**In front of Mr. Bryant's office**

**Meanwhile**

"This is very strange…" Principal Figgins muttered. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. How could this banana tree grow out of the floor? And no one saw it yesterday. He had a feeling this wasn't a prank.

**Hallway**

"You … _what?" _Diana yelled.

"I can't help it…" Andrew murmured. Then his face brightens up as he said, "Not to worry. We're gonna have a" – he swung a closed fist down – "_great _time in here."

But his twin still looked like she wanted to strangle him. Andrew braced for the tormenting, but instead, she just stormed off, it was as if smoke was billowing out of her ears.

xxx

Diana couldn't actually blame her brother on his personality. In fact, all the gods are like that – cursing the mortals when they did something (at least what the gods think) wrong.

She wouldn't blame her brother on that. But she would blame her brother for being unable to accept that not all girls like him.

As she imagined herself strangling her brother, a voice called out, "Hey there."

She turned around to see a woman in a blue tracksuit. "You're Diana Archer, right? I'm Ms. Sylvester, coach of the Cheerios, America's top cheerleading squad."

Diana lifted a brow, pretending that she was intrigued.

Ms. Sylvester continued, "So, due to your body shape, I suppose you have a hidden talent in acrobatics. A talent that was waiting to be unleashed, but not even its owner can. But Sue Sylvester here is the right person to. Whaddaya say, kiddo, 'bout joining the Cheerios?"

_That was a long speech for just a simple invitation, _Diana thought. "Ah, Ms. Sylvester, I felt _honored_" – _Oh, you are such a big liar, Artemis, _she thought – "that you invited me to join your award-winning-"

"Multiple award-winning. And quit the whole long speech crap. Only great people like _me _do long speeches."

"Umm … as I was saying, I'm honored. But I _kindly _reject your offer, Ms. Sylvester."

Surprise. "What?You don't reject the offer of being a Cheerio. Either you're gonna die or you have some sort of disease in your legs!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sylvester, but cheerleading just doesn't fit me." That was quite normal, she thought.

"Really? Well, soon enough, you'll come to me at the auditorium, showing your talent, begging me to join my team."

Thankfully, the bell rang.

"Sorry, Ms. Sylvester, but I have to go." She turned, and walked to her Mathematics class.

**That wasn't much, but review! :D**


End file.
